


Мечты о (чужой) боли

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't try this at home kids, Knifeplay, M/M, Ownership, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somewhat, Stabbing, Unconscious Sex, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Билли не может дождаться, когда они сделают это по-настоящему. Когда он нанесёт настоящий удар, твёрдый, глубокий и беспощадный, прямо Стью в живот.Или — история, в которой они пробуют игры с ножом.





	Мечты о (чужой) боли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreams of Stabbing and/or Being Stabbed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180625) by [BasementVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire). 



> Разрешение получено.

— Я хочу узнать, каково это.  
Билл смотрит на него сверху вниз, нахмурившись.  
— Что, прям сейчас?  
Стью кивает.  
— Да, сейчас. Пожалуйста?  
— Ты не можешь подождать до дела?  
— Я просто... Не знаю, мне кажется, это заводит, — его лицо розовеет от смущения. — А когда мы всё сделаем по-настоящему, времени перепихнуться уже не будет.  
Билли закатывает глаза. Он ведёт себя так, словно ему всё равно и его совсем не волнует предстоящее им дело, но Стью знает, что это совсем не так.  
— Пофиг. Куда тебя ткнуть?  
Стью довольно улыбается, но Билли с силой хлопает его по лицу, просто чтобы напомнить, кто здесь главный. Фыркнув от боли, Стью выдыхает:  
— В ногу. Это же не смертельно, да? Может, в бедро?  
— Там главная артерия, — замечает — но не отказывается — Билли. — Если сделаю что не так, тебе пиздец. Знатный.  
— Ты всё сделаешь верно, — уверенно заявляет Стью. — Ты знаешь, как убивать людей, значит, знаешь, как сделать, чтобы они выживали.  
Билли ухмыляется.  
— И если я не хочу, чтоб ты выжил?  
Стью улыбается в ответ, приподняв уголок губ, и обхватывает его руками за шею, притягивает к себе.  
— Каждому протагонисту нужен любовный интерес.  
— Сейчас или во время секса?  
— Во время секса.  
Билли берёт с тумбочки лубрикант и смазывает себя, не тратя время на подготовку Стью; они делают это так часто, что нет необходимости, к тому же Стью любит боль. Билли входит быстро и грубо, не замедляется, даже войдя до упора. Он вбивается в Стью беспощадно, упиваясь его стонами и криками, как будто извивающееся под ним тело — ещё одна из его жертв. В каком-то смысле это правда, но убить можно лишь раз, а Билли может ломать, уничтожать Стью раз за разом, сколько захочет.  
Билли шарит по кровати в поисках брошенного ножа. Стью стонет, когда Билли поднимает серебристое лезвие, от которого отражается свет.  
— Потому, что ты мой, — продолжая втрахивать Стью в матрас, Билли подносит кончик ножа к его бедру, туда, куда можно ударить без сильных последствий. Отведя руку, он вонзает лезвие, которое легко входит в нежную плоть Стью, тот срывается в крик.  
Стью выгибается, его глаза крепко зажмурены, и он орёт от боли. Билли выдёргивает нож и смотрит, как из раны струится кровь.  
— Ты моя сучка, — рычит он. — Не смей, бля, забывать про это.  
Он ещё яростнее вбивается в Стью, зарывается пальцами в разрез и надавливает. Стью с помутневшим взглядом кричит и беспомощно мечется.  
Билли подносит окровавленные пальцы к его губам, пропихивает в рот. Стью послушно обсасывает каждый, постанывая и цепляясь за простыни.  
— Кончай, — приказывает Билли. — Ну же, кончи для меня, шлюшка. Покажи, как тебе это нравится.  
Через пару секунд его глаза закатываются, и Стью кончает — без прикосновений, перевозбуждённый и на грани обморока, но в полном восторге.  
— Умница, — Билли убирает руку и приводит мокрыми пальцами по лицу Стью, вздрагивающего от толчков.  
Билли снова бьёт его по лицу, раз за разом, пока не кончает, погружённый глубоко внутрь него. Глаза Стью закрыты, он не шевелится. Неясно, вырубился он от боли или кровопотери.  
Билли вынимает и садится, наблюдая, как, уже из другого отверстия, вытекает его сперма. Он сгребает её пальцами и впихивает обратно в задницу Стью.  
— Стью?  
Ответа нет. Грудь нервно вздымается и опадает, и кровь всё ещё течёт из раны на бедре.  
Билли против воли задерживает на нём взгляд ещё на несколько мгновений — прежде чем направиться в ванную за аптечкой.  
Стью был прав — это заводит. И Билли не может дождаться, когда они сделают это по-настоящему. Когда он нанесёт настоящий удар, твёрдый, глубокий и беспощадный, прямо Стью в живот.  
Делать из Стью жертву всегда весело; а теперь он нашёл ещё один способ причинить ему боль и не может дождаться возможности повторить это.


End file.
